revealing love
by yaoipurgatory
Summary: Matt has a weird feeling around Tai, but doesn't know what it is. He tells Tai, but how will Tai react? cute and short!


This is my first fan fiction!

The characters might be OOC, I haven't watch Digimon in a while, but I just had to do a fic about them!

This is BL (boy love) so if you don't like don't read! It's that simple!

There is no sex, but I guess you can call it fluff.

pairing: yamato/mattXtaichi/tai

Summary: matt and tai are talking when matt figure outs how he really feels for Tai. Sorry I'm bad at summaries.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of the characters.

"Blue writing is Matt talking."

Black is a lot of stuff.

_'Italics are Matt's _thought.'

Age:

Tai:16

Matt:16

~REALIZING LOVE~

"Hey Matt"

"Oh, hey Tai"

"Hmm!"

"What?"

"You seem down."

"I guess so"

"So? What's wrong!"

"It's just that we don't hang out together anymore. I mean we see each other in the hall and lunch but we don't have fun together."

"Yeah, you're right."

_'Tai even agrees but I just can't stay by Tai even though he's my friend. Every time I'm around him I just get this weird feeling._

_No cross that out, just thinking about him makes my body tingle, heat up, and my heart starts thumping. I don't know what to do because I really want to be by Tai!'_

"Matt you okay?"

"Huh, of course just thinking."

"Okay. You know what Matt."

"What?"

"I miss being in the Digital world. We were always together even if we were fighting. I mean I didn't want to fight with you. I'm really happy that we were able to stop fighting and make up."

"Yeah me too!"

_'Yeah Tai I miss the old days too. I always disagreed w/ him even if he was right. I only did it so you knew of my existence. But why did I want just him to know that I was there. I mean you do that to people who you care for and want them to care for you back. It's hard not to care for a friend. Tai always said I was to overprotective, but how couldn't I, especially when I wanted to protect you, my cute little Tai. Oh my God! What did I just think?!'_

"Yo Matt are you ok? You're turning red."

It was true his face was flushed with a light pink.

"Why wouldn't I be."

"Here let me see if you have a fever."

Then Tai turned to face Matt and place his forehead on Matt's. This made Matt flush harder to become bright red.

"Dude you're red and becoming warmer by the second. Maybe you should go home."

"Yeah, you're right"

"Let me take you home"

"No! Its okay. Besides you'll miss your soccer practice."

"Matt forget about my practice! You're sick."

"Its fine. I can go home by myself."

"Dude were at school, your house is far!"

"I know that! But I can walk."

"Stop being stubborn, and let me help you. You're my best friend. I won't let anything bad happen to you"

Matt started turning pink again. Thats when Tai grabbed his arm and pulled him towards Tai's house. And Matt was completely red again.

"Where are we going?"

"To my house its closer."

Matt got that feeling again and his legs started to numb and he fell.

"Whoa!"

"Here this may help."

And with that Tai put his arm around Matt's waist.

"W-w-what are you doing?"

"Saving you from another fall"

Then Matt's knees bucked under him and was about to fall, but grabbed Tai. Which then they fell to the floor together.

"Sorry Tai, I-..."

Matt stopped when he noticed the position they were in. He was sitting on Tai's lap, while Tai laid there unconscious.

"Hey Tai are you okay?"

But of course Tai didn't respond. So Matt carried Tai Bridal style since he had to carry both of their book bags on his back.

When he got into Tai's house he put tai on his his bed and waited.

"Matt?"

"Yeah Tai!?"

Matt was so relived that Tai was up.

"Thanks Matt."

"No problem! What are friends?"

_'Its now or never. I'm alone with Tai and I have to get this out of my chest.'_

"Tai?"

"Yes Matt."

"I need to tell you something."

"Sure Matt."

~While Matt's talking he starts crying~

"I've been feeling weird for a while and today I finally figured it out and right now feels like the right moment to say it. I... I-I. I love you Tai! I love everything about you; body, mind and soul and I felt this way for a while. At first I didn't think anything about it, but the thought of you wouldn't leave my mind and I told myself it was wrong for to boys to love each other. But finally I knew I had to tell you and when I said I love you it felt so right. I can understand if you think I'm weird or if you don't want to be friends anymore."

Tai started to cry.

"Tai I'm so sorry. I'll leave."

"NO!"

And with that Tai grabbed Matt's face and kissed him.

"I- I don't understand"

"I'm crying because I'm happy. I love you too, Matt. I love you so much. I've loved you for so long, but I didn't want to break our friendship."

"I don't know what to say or do."

"Neither do I."

"Then lets do this."

And with that Matt put his arms around Tai's neck and kissed him. Tai put his arms around Matt's waist and kissed him back.

So how did you guys like it?

Okay like I said before this was my first fan fiction.

It would have been up sooner but my mom didn't pay the internet bill so it was cut off.

This was suppose to be a Yamichi fic, but I don't know who was really more dominant in this story, sorry.

Oh, and yeah I'm bad at coming up with story titles.

Please review bad and good comments are accepted!

Also tell me if I should write another chapter.

And I'm sorry for misspelled words.

I made a comic version of this but I haven't posted it yet to my deviant art, but soon if I can find a driver to my laptop for my scanner.


End file.
